


Private Practice

by Iloveadabarba



Series: Private Practice 'verse [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Business Partners, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, bangan, mentioned Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: It started at Harvard and ended with a private law practice. It took years for Rafael Barba to realize he was in love with Trevor Langan.





	1. Harvard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts), [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> A gift for barbaesparza & tobeconspicuous! 
> 
> Thank you for being so supportive of my writing! And thank you for contributing to the fandom with the amazing fanfics you two have written!!!
> 
> This fic has three parts and will be finished by Saturday, March 17th (a special day for tobeconspicuous)!! :)

Rafael Barba loathed Trevor Langan. The man strutted the halls of Harvard Law with privilege oozing out in every step. Rafael found him annoying from day one of school. Langan would cite his parents’ knowledge in his in class discussions. Rafael would just roll his eyes and hope the man would shut up. He learned from his friend Rita that Langan’s mother was a circuit judge and his father, the head of a private firm. He had attended Princeton before coming to Harvard. 

He avoided speaking to Langan even though they had mutual friends. They did see each other during class or at Rita’s study parties, those typically had more drinking than studying but they did not interact. Rafael did notice him when he was around, he was hard to completely ignore. Langan dressed well everyday, always put together, not a hair out of place. It annoyed Rafael greatly. 

The first time they spoke was at Rita’s Christmas Party. 

“So where do you vacation?” The tall, handsome jerk was wearing the most pretentious Christmas sweater. 

Rafael scoffed for his initial response. His scoff made Langan drop his smile and look confused. 

“Some of us do not vacation. Some of us have never vacationed. Some of us actually have to work in addition to attending school. Some of us don’t have rich parents to send us monthly checks.” 

Langan chuckled nervously. His cheeks turned red. Rafael had only know about the checks because of Rita. He probably shouldn’t have thrown it in the man’s face, but the bitter feeling in his stomach had given him confidence. 

After a few moments Langan’s smile returned, “You use the world ‘some’ a lot. You might want to expand your vocabulary or they will revoke that scholarship.” 

Langan laughed at his comment as well as a few others around. The bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach turned into anger. 

Rafael didn’t say a word in reply. In the Bronx, he had a reputation as a loud mouth but here at Harvard he always avoided confrontation. He didn’t want to be the scholarship student who was kicked out on his ass. 

He walked away, avoiding eye contact with the spoiled man. He said his goodbyes to a confused Rita. She tired to get him to stay. Despite the holidays, Rafael still had work the next day and he used it as an excuse to leave. 

**

Rafael would have successfully avoided interaction with the trust fund man if it had not been for a chance encounter. 

During undergrad at Harvard Rafael had found work with a Cuban tailor who worked almost exclusively for the professors at the school. He worked delivering for the man and over the years was trusted with being his clerk, keeping the books and from time to time measuring. He was grateful to Mr. Lopez for giving him many hours when Rafael was available and for keeping Rafael dressed as well as his peers. He was a comfort to speak Spanish with him and every once and a while eat Cuban food with the man’s family. 

On weekend during this final semester of law school, Trevor Langan walked into the shop. One of their professors had the gall to refer the man to Lopez. Rafael had been at the front desk, studying for exams when the bell rung. Rafael had tried to suppress a flush of embarrassment. He had run into many people he knew from school during his years working at the shop from undergrad to law school. Langan was one he had hoped to avoid. 

Mr. Lopez was sewing when the man came in for his appointment which Rafael spotted in the books under their professors name. He called out to Rafael from the back, instructing him in Spanish to measure the man. 

As much as Rafael loved Mr. Lopez, he hated him in the moment. 

There conversation had been brief at first. Langan seemed a bit sheepish when Rafael explained that he would be the one measuring him. He removed his sports jacket and Rafael began. Rafael knew his cheeks were red but couldn’t make the blush stop. He wasn’t embarrassed to measure the man, Rafael had to admit he had a good body but he was embarrassed to be in a position of service to the wealthy man. 

Langan went through the appointment with a chiper attitude. He didn’t seem bothered by all of Rafael’s snide, under the breath comments. Rafael thought he looked at bit disappointed when Rafael and finished and called Mr. Lopez in. 

Rafael was surprised that Langan came back for several more appointments. He could afford the fine suits made by Mr. Lopez’s hand. Each time Langan would talk at Rafael, not expecting much conversation back. 

Things became less tense, sometimes Rafael even laughed at Langan’s terrible attempts at jokes. Rafael finally felt comfortable with the man and their tentative friendship. 

So when Langan asked him to dinner, he accepted. 

When Langan had pulled up to Rafael’s apartment complex in a shiny red convertible, Rafael couldn’t help but laugh at the walking stereotype. Langan took it in stride and like a gentleman opened the car door for Rafael. 

The restaurant had been upscale but Rafael’s hadn’t thought that was odd considering who Langan was. 

Dinner went well the conversation never hitting a lull. They talked mostly about school and not about personal things which was fine by Rafael. 

“I was always curious how a scholarship student could afford such nice clothes. You are really lucky to have that job.” 

“Yes, lucky.” Rafael couldn’t stop his voice from dripping with disdain. Although Rafael would admit to his mother or friends back home that he was lucky he didn’t always feel that way. He thought about all the hours he worked in the shop, at the law library and tutoring undergrads. The cost of books, food, school fees had been weighing on him for years. 

He was always exhausted but he had done it so that he wouldn’t have to trouble his mother. He didn’t regret his choices but he did not appreciate it all being attributed to luck. 

Rafael refused to let Langan pay for his meal. He didn’t think Langan could tell he was cross with him until Rafael also refused a ride back to his apartment. Rafael made sure it was clear he would rather walk than be near Trevor Langan. 

** 

Langan showed up at his work study time at the law library a week later. Rafael had never seen Langan lack confidence until that day. He came in during a slow afternoon, the library was calm during a spring holiday. 

“What can I help you with, Langan?” Rafael said curtly. 

“Rafael, I need to apologize. Every time I mention you are on scholarship I don’t mean it to be an insult. You are at the top of our class yet you work and find time to study. I respect you and what you have done to get here. You are amazing.” 

Langan’s apology, Rafael’s suspected, was crafted by Rita Calhoun. He doubted the privileged pup had really seen the errors of his thinking. But he appeared sincere in his apology and Rafael had given him the forgiveness he desired. 

After that, Rafael finally allowed himself to foster a friendship with Trevor. It had been a nice way to end law school with Rita and Trevor. They studied together, partied together and applied for summer internships and jobs together. 

The friendship between them made it easier to accept the job with Trevor’s father. He did hesitate but Rita and Trevor convinced him there was plenty of time to become an ADA. They told him he should make a little money first to care for himself and he could learn how the opposition worked. 

Rafael was surprised when his mother didn’t object to the job. She had been grateful for his wealthy friends who looked out for him and invited him to travel. 

It would take him years to admit that he was grateful too.


	2. Langan Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael makes a choice about his relationship with Trevor Langan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Not proof-read but written with love.

Rafael had a love/hate relationship with the law firm. Everyday the people there seemed more concerned with pedigree and appearances than with practicing law. He had only agreed to the job offer after Rita and Trevor had practically begged him. 

The money was good. He was able to help his mother open her own charter school in the Bronx. He lived well and enjoyed a comfortable lifestyle in the city. He was able to save as well which was important for someone who came from very little. 

Although the firm caused him daily frustration, he had to admit he enjoyed seeing Rita and Trevor everyday. They ate lunch together and very often went out to dinner. The could handle cases together which made the work easier especially if the client was vile. When they could swing it they would sit in each other trials and give each other critiques. Rafael had never expected to have friends as an adult like his childhood friends. He very much depended on them.

For two years Rafael had been content with this arrangement. Then one day is happened. Rita informed him of openings with various DA offices in the New York area. She was applying to Brooklyn and she wanted Rafael to apply as well. 

The application sat on his desk for weeks before he submitted it. Now that he had been called in for an interview he knew that he had to tell Trevor. He decided on a dinner, just the two of them. Rafael felt like he could muster up the strength with Rita there goading him on. 

“We rarely go to dinner without Rita.” Trevor commented, as he poured more wine into Rafael’s glass. It was a very expensive bottle Trevor ordered, despite Rafael’s polite refusals. Trevor spoiled him. It wasn’t Rafael’s favorite part of their friendship. Although, Rafael enjoyed teasing Trevor about his trust fund. He didn’t like it when Trevor spent money on him which he did often.

A chuckle nervously bubbled up and Rafael couldn’t suppress it. It hated looking foolish in front of Trevor. 

He cleared his throat, “Well, I wanted to talk to you… alone.” 

Trevor’s eyebrows raised and Rafael could have sworn there was a slight flush on his cheeks. 

“Alone.” Trevor stated. His voice neutral. 

“Yes, I love Rita but sometimes she doesn’t let me get a word in.” Rafael sighed, sipping the extremely delicious wine. 

“I didn’t want you to think I am ungrateful for everything you’ve done for me.” 

Trevor’s face morphed from pleasant to confused, “Ungrateful?” 

“Yes, you were a great help to my mother and I during my father’s illness and passing. Your charity-”

Trevor reached across the table, placing his hand over Rafael’s hand that was resting on the table next to his wine glass. “It wasn’t charity. It was your bonus.” Trevor gave an unsure smile. 

“Of course, most employers give huge bonuses to their workers who take three months leave.” Rafael scoffed. 

“Rafi-” 

“Please let me say this.” Rafael interrupted. He felt conflicted. He wanted to pull away from Trevor’s grasp but their was comfort in the man’s hand over his. 

“I-I went into law to help people and don’t get me wrong there are times we do. I want… I need to try something else. I need to defend people from injustice instead of helping those with money avoid justice.”

Trevor sighed, he sounded disappointed but he didn’t let go of Rafael’s hand. He moved his fingers so they threaded their hands together. Rafael’s cheeks flushed at the movement. 

Trevor was an affectionate man. Perhaps it was because his parents were cold, the ultimate professionals that Trevor Langan had years of affection to let out. He hugged often. Rafael hadn’t thought much about the affection till the night his father had died. 

Trevor had arrived right after the decision was made. He had comforted Rafael’s mother and held Rafael as he sobbed afterwards. He visited Rafael everyday he was on leave, just sitting with him or bringing food to him, his mother and abuela. His Abuela often questioned Rafael’s relationship with the taller man. The women in his life adored the rich, kind man who in their minds took care of their Rafi. Trevor seemed to become more attached to Rafael after his father’s death. He didn’t mind the attention

“Is this about the job with the Brooklyn’s DA?” Trevor inquired. 

It was Rafael’s turn to feel confused. He had been very careful about his application and Langan Sr. had promised to keep it quiet. 

“You should know no one can keep a secret at Langan Law.” 

Trevor gave Rafael his most charming smile before letting his hand go, allowing the waitress to set their food down. Rafael had seen him use that smile on his boyfriends when he spent too much time at the office and had incurred their anger. 

Despite all the times Rafael thought Trevor might want more from him nothing happened. Rafael knew Trevor wanted to marry and have a family. He was very open about his personal wants. Trevor dated frequently, he was often set up by his parents with some of the richest men in New York. 

Rafael often teased him about his wealthy, sometimes even celebrity dates. Trevor would just shrug off the teasing. He had only introduced Rita and Rafael to a handful of boyfriends. Rafael had hated them all. They often sneered when Trevor would introduced Rafael, whose status in the social New York Elite was at the very bottom. Trevor would barely see him or Rita when a relationship was called ‘serious’. 

While Trevor could see himself with a family for Rafael a family, a partner, marriage, it all seemed impossible. After the death of his father, a cruel and oppressive husband, Rafael didn’t think he ever wanted to bind himself to a person like his mother had to his father. Even though he had little interaction with the man their lives were all still tied together by his parents marriage. Rafael hated it, and he suspect Lucia regretted marrying the man. He never wanted to regret loving someone. 

After Trevor questioned Rafael about the application and his interview, the conversation turned light.Rafael relaxed in the presence of his dearest friend. 

After dinner, Trevor walked with Rafael till they reached Rafael’s apartment. The sidewalks were crowded, causing them to brush against each other several times. The taller man’s presence was warm next to Rafael. He made Rafael feel safe.

As they reached Rafael’s building, he felt a tug on his coat. He turned and Trevor was in front of him, with little space between them.. 

Rafael titled his head up so his eyes would meet Trevor’s. 

Trevor’s hand reached between them and cupped Rafael’s cheek. The action was done in such a tender way, Rafael knew this could change everything between them. Soon, they would no longer work together and their would be no conflict of interest. Dating would be on the table. But is that what Rafael wanted from Trevor Langan? Romance? A lover? A partner? Or just a friend.

Rafael’s mouth responded faster than his heart, “We’re good friends, aren’t we, Trevor?” 

Trevor instantly picked up on Rafael’s unsure cue. He moved his hand from Rafael’s cheek and gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

“Yes, we are, friends.” he smiled. Rafael hated how forced Trevor’s smile was but he couldn’t force himself to contradict himself and say he wanted more than Trevor’s friendship. 

“See you tomorrow, Rafael.” Trevor gave a little wave and started walking away. 

Rafael wanted to call out to him. He stomach clinched in discomfort, his whole body unhappy with himself. Instead of calling out, he turned and entered his apartment building. 

It was better this way. For everyone. Rafael wanted a career and Trevor wanted a family. 

Rafael wasn’t ready and he wasn’t quite sure if he ever would be.


	3. Private Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael's life goes through ups and downs but Trevor is there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed but written with love!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rafael and Trevor’s lives went down very different paths once Rafael accepted the ADA post in Brooklyn. They still saw each other but usually only with Rita. Rita was responsible for dragging them out to a movies or dinner. Without her Rafael would have refused to leave his apartment. Rafael thrived at the DA’s office but that left little time for a personal life. He felt drained after court cases and had little energy for anything but work. 

Trevor changed law firms, no longer working for his father. The firm was similar, handing only high profile clients but Trevor was able to take pro-bono cases. He still dated but became reluctant to talk about it with Rita and Rafael. After a few years, Rita left the Brooklyn DA’s office for the most cut-throat defense firm in the city and Rafael couldn’t stop himself from hating her a bit. After that move he rarely saw his friends outside of formal functions. 

His isolation from them only increased when he moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan. He saw an uglier side of Rita that caused him to ignore her calls and texts. 

It had been a long time since they had talked when Rafael had suggested Liv use Trevor for custody of Noah. She had history with the man and was pleasantly surprised that Rafael knew him. Liv was the closest thing Rafael had to a friend since Rita and Trevor. When he made the suggestion he had hoped to spent more time with the man. Maybe rekindle their friendship. 

He went to one of the many court hearings for Noah. He had caught Trevor’s eyes as he entered the room and could have sworn they lit up, eager to talk to him but needing to focus on his job. As Trevor began his motion Rafael noticed it. A ring on Trevor’s left hand. Rafael was shocked at the devastation he felt in that moment. He knew Trevor had wanted a family. He should feel joy for the man who always desired a family but he felt numb. He left before the motion had finished, not wanting to talk to the man. 

Not a wedding ring, Liv had explained the next day as Rafael laid on her couch, recalling the story of his utter disappointment. An engagement ring. It wasn’t all that comforting to him. Trevor had found someone and he was alone. 

After that, Rafael was determined to date, to be happy. 

He had captured some happiness for a time with his work and a boyfriend. 

Then the case that broke his spirit happened. 

His first day in court as the defendant he felt numb. Despite his protests both Liv and his mother were there even thought it was only a hearing for bail. Stone didn’t ask for remand. 

“The people request three million dollars bail, your honor.” Stone requested. 

Rafael rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. 

Dworkin rattled on about Rafael being a public servant and coming from humble origins, etc, etc. If Rafael was Judge Blake, Dworkin would have been silenced already. Rafael did have money squirreled away from his days at the Langan firm. Most of it had been invested. He wasn’t quite sure he could get to it quickly. 

Rafael wasn’t paying attention until he heard, “Bond is set at one million.” 

Rafael turned to Dworkin, he could feel his face tense up as he spoke, “I-I will have to get to my savings.” 

Dworkin turned to him, “It’s fine. Someone has already offered to pay the bail. We could have paid more.” 

Rafael felt shock as he walked out the courtroom expecting to see his mother and Liv. He was not expecting Trevor to be standing with them. Someone indeed.

He wasn’t sure why, but the first emotion he felt was anger. Years, it had been years and now was when Trevor Langan chose to make his presence in Rafael’s life. 

Rafael grabbed Trevor by the arm and pulled the taller man down the hall. He ignored his mother’s protests. He should have suspected her for reaching out to his ex-best friend. 

“Why are you here?” Rafael snapped. 

“Liv and your mother, they just wanted to help. I mean, Jesus, Rafi. Dworkin? Why didn’t you call me or Rita?” Trevor sounded genuinely offended. 

“I-I don’t know.” Rafael looked down, not wanting to meet Trevor’s eyes. He couldn’t bare to see the disappointment. He glanced at Trevor’s empty hand. Liv had told him when the engagement had fallen through. He was pretty happy in his relationship at the time and he didn’t think Trevor’s love life should have any bearing on his own. But it had messed with him. 

“Please, Rafi… Rafa, let me help you.” 

Rafael’s anger dissipated, hearing the concern in Trevor’s voice, and the use of his old nickname followed by his current nickname. The anger was gone but Rafael felt a resolve as he spoke, “Trevor, I don’t want to see you again.” 

“Rafael, why?” Trevor faced was pinched, hurt clearly shone in his eyes. 

“I don’t want you to see me like this. I-” Rafael felt like such a fool, he could feel tears starting form, stinging his eyes.  
“Rafael,” Trevor lowered his voice and stepped closer. He was so close Rafael could no longer see Liv and his mother. “I know better than anyone why this case affected you. I understand.” 

“Understand? How could you possibly understand?” Rafael spat out, his anger renewed. “You were there for the worst days of my life then but you haven’t been around in years. What makes you think you can even be here?” 

“Because I love you.” Trevor declared. 

Rafael felt numb. He couldn’t hear anything except the low rumble of voices echoing off the walls. Rafael had imagined Trevor saying those words, in college, while they were at the law firm, even after years of not seeing him. But hearing them now, he didn’t want to. 

“If you care for me at all, please leave. Do not come back to this trial. Please.” Rafael pleaded. He didn’t stop the tears from flowing. The tears of frustration, of loss and of pure exhaustion. 

Trevor said nothing. He turned and walked directly to the elevator that thankfully was open. Rafael took a deep breath as Liv and his mother approached him. He was expecting a confrontation. 

“Let’s get you taken care of.” Liv said gently. 

“I’ll see you at your apartment, mijo. Dinner will be ready when you get there.” his mother smiled. 

Rafael was extremely grateful for the women in his life. 

***

Not guilty. Rafael didn’t feel not guilty. He felt guilty gnawing at him. 

“Rafael?” 

Trevor had called Rafael the day after the trial ended, in his vulnerable state Rafael invited the man over to his apartment to talk. 

“Sorry, I was miles away.” Rafael apologized. Maybe Rafael had missteped inviting Trevor over, the tension between them was thick. 

They sat in Rafael’s living room. Thankfully Rafael’s couch was large enough for there to be distance between them. 

“I’m sorry for ambushing you at the courthouse.” Trevor apologized, “I just wanted to be there for you. When I heard the details of the case… I wanted to know how you were. It was selfish of me.” 

“Trevor, I shouldn’t have been so harsh.” 

The conversation left the trial. They caught up, Rafael even felt comfortable to joke about cases they had encountered. 

“After the engagement ended, I wanted to call you.” Trevor confessed during a lull in their conversation. “Liv convinced me not to.” 

“Should I be offended?” Rafael asked, wondering if his dearest friend had sabotaged him. 

“No, no, it was good. She said you were dating someone, that you were happy.” 

“I was...” 

Rafael hesitation gave Trevor a moment to move closer. 

“I heard you were dating a detective and it was pretty serious.” 

“Yeah, I loved him, I even thought about settling down with him but in the end it wasn’t right. We wanted different things. I do still care about him. It had been a long time since I cared about someone like that. It was difficult to get over him especially since we worked together.” Rafael explained. Rafael felt a weight lifted as he recalled his last relationship to Trevor. 

“But he treated you well?” Trevor inquired cautiously. 

Rafael nodded, “Yes, he did.” He was grateful to Sonny for a lot of things. Rafael’s heart had been closed off for so many years. Sonny made him receptive to friendship and love again and he would always be grateful.

“Rafael, I had a reason for coming here.” 

Rafael let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. Trevor reached between them and took his hand in his. He couldn’t deny he had waited for this for years. Rafael leaned closer anticipating Trevor’s movement closer. 

“I want you to work with me. I am starting my own private practice.” 

Rafael felt as though a bucket of water was poured over him. Of course Trevor wouldn’t want anything romantic from a baby killer. Rafael pulled his hand away. Trevor had told him he loved him at the courthouse. Had that changed? 

“I’m not ready to think about work right now.” Rafael stood up, “It has been nice to catch up with you but I think you should leave.” 

Trevor followed his cue and stood up, walking over to the door. Rafael could see the rigid lines of his shoulders. 

“Rafael, please think about it. I think we could help a lot of people-” 

Trevor misjudged how close they were when he turned away back around. He knocked into Rafael. Rafael thought he might fall when he felt Trevor hands on his waist holding him in place. He had to bend down to catch Rafael, their foreheads almost touching. 

“Trevor, I-” 

Trevor started to pull away breaking whatever spell was keeping them close. Rafael wouldn’t let him get away this time. He wrapped his arms around Trevor’s neck and brought him down to him, kissing him. 

Their lips, in Rafael’s opinion, fitted together perfectly. Trevor was being gentle, not progressing the kiss, and Rafael wasn’t going to have it. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along Trevor’s lip. Trevor groaned. Rafael enjoyed having a new power over this man. 

Rafael backed away, and he made eye-contact with Trevor. He saw the same softness in the man’s eyes that he saw the first time they went to dinner together. How long had Trevor loved him while Rafael fought with his feelings? 

“You told me you loved me.” Rafael said softly. “At the courthouse.” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Do you still love me?” Rafael felt nervous as he wanted for Trevor’s response. 

“I do.” Trevor smiled, “I have for a very long time.” 

Rafael took a deep breath, “I could fall in love with you.” 

Trevor leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss. 

“I think I have been for a very long time.” 

They both chuckled. 

Rafael felt a joy in his chest he had never quite felt before. 

Two Years Later....

“So, any interesting cases pop up while I was at court.” Trevor inquired as he entered their joint office. 

Rafael got up from his chair and sat on the edge of his desk. Trevor walked over and leaned on the desk next to him. 

“Yeah, single mom came in. The landlord is harassing her and raising the rent on her each month, breaking the lease she signed. I think we can get this jerk easily and save her a lot of legal fees...”

Rafael wasn’t sure Trevor was listening completely. Trevor rested his hand over Rafael’s left hand.

“I love you.” he whispered. 

“You can say it louder.” Rafael smiled, “The whole office knows we’re married. I mean it is called Barba-Langan.” 

Trevor turned his body, towering over him. Rafael loved being close to the taller man. Their lips met. Rafael would never get tired of kissing that man. His kisses would always start chaste before they would heat up. Rafael moaned into the kiss and groaned when Trevor pulled away. 

“I love you.” Trevor stated, louder than before. 

“I love you too.” Rafael replied.

A loud knock at the door forced them to pull away. 

“Gentlemen?” Carmen’s voice brought them back to reality. 

“I guess it’s back to work.” Trevor sighed. 

“One moment, Carmen.” Rafael reached out, grasping Trevor’s tie and gently pulling him down to him. He kissed him roughly, hoping to put all his desire into a quick kiss. 

Everyday he loved Trevor more, from a spoiled trust fund boy to a caring, compassionate lawyer, his husband renewed his faith in humanity. 

He treasured each moment they shared and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Trevor Langan.


End file.
